Misplaced
by KittyBlue
Summary: Naruto was looking with wide eyes at his friend. In his mind it just kept replaying the word “boyfriend”. Shika was Sasuke’s boyfriend! Since when? -narutoXsasuke-
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Misplaced  
**Author:** KittyBlue  
**Chapters: **1 or 2 chapters at most!! I swear!!  
**Status:** almost complete  
**Type: **au, romance, erotic stuff coming!, OOC (oh yeah!), angst (probably)  
**Rating: **M (probably xD)  
**Parings:** Sasuke x Shikamaru (in the beginning only), Naruto x Sasuke (will be the main one)  
**Summary:** Naruto was looking with wide eyes at his friend. In his mind it just kept replaying the word "boyfriend". Shika was Sasuke's boyfriend?! Since when??  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters, like that's new.. sigh.  
**Warnings:** Okay.. this started after I read in a SasuNaru story, Shikamaru calling Sasuke "hot".. For some reason I really like Shikamaru and wanted to write something with him, but I'm a bit kinda "one track mind" the SasuNaru in this just wrote himself when I wasn't looking. So yeah.. The second chapter will have a lemon, that been in my mind since yesterday (that's the warning). Another warning: My first Naruto story, so I'm sure it will probably suck. .

If you catch any misspelled words or anything wrong in general, do tell. I was kind of under a lot of anger when I was writing this and had to like really suppress all the craving I was having to make a death fic…. With lots of gore and death.. For my state of mind I'm sure it would be good, but. I'm a sucker for romance and the fluffy rabbits just won't let me go for something more dark. 3

Oh another thing. I never read/watch Naruto.. all.. If it counts to anyone I watched the first 3 episodes? xD So if anything doesn't make sense, therefore the OOC warning, you now know why.. '

**Misplaced**

by _KittyBlue_

"Hey guys," Uzumaki Naruto entered the school cafeteria and sat near the center. The scene was the same as almost everyday: Nara Shikamaru was sleeping at the end of the table; Akimichi Chouji was munching some chips near him; and Inuzuka Kiba was playing with his dog Akamaru giving him some chicken pieces. He wasn't having a good day. Actually nothing was going right today. Kiba looked at him and immediately saw the frown on his face.

"What's up? What got you so down?"

"You know, it's always the same." Naruto sighed and leaned in his chair looking around confusedly for a second. "The bastard lives and just that is making my life hell." For the corner of his eye, he sees Shikamaru lifting his head to look at him, but after that the brunet probably deciding it wasn't worth the effort and just went back to sleep.

The blond moves a bit near Kiba whispering: "Hmm. What's up with Shikamaru?"

"Erm. To tell the truth, I dunno. He just came back from class and went to sleep. Your bastard actually approached us a few minutes before you came and asked to speak with him. After they had their little talk, Shika just said it was troublesome and went back to sleep." Kiba continued looking at Shikamaru almost as if trying to send him mental signs to wake up and say something. Naruto scowls and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That's weird.." He was extremely curious about what those two could have talked about. He looked around the area for a bit searching for the Uchiha but just the fact that it was quiet, meaning his fangirls weren't around, meant that he wasn't there. He opened his mouth to say something else, when he noticed Gaara approaching the group.

Gaara was a tough subject. He was Sasuke-bastard friend, but for some reason he usually had lunch with Naruto and his friends. Kiba had actually asked him once why, and Gaara had just glared and said he liked Naruto and that was enough. No one had ever asked him again.

"Hey, Gaara!" The red-haired boy just nodded and went to sit next to Naruto. Starting on his lunch right away. Kiba had once told him not to be alone with Gaara, that he didn't want his friend to be molested, so the dog lover would usually be with them to "protect" his friend.

Kiba didn't know but there had actually been a time when they had been left alone. But Gaara hadn't done anything. He had asked him about some things, like if he was ever lonely and how he could smile like he did, it was a really strange conversation, but for some reason Naruto couldn't help but feel close to him, like something drawn them together.

"Shikamaru-kun, wake up!" Naruto left his thoughts to the voice and noticed a girl with black hair and red glasses trying to shake his friend awake. Gaara was looking at her while eating his cup-cake. "C'mon you lazy ass! Wake up!!"

"What?!" Shikamaru frowned at her and tried to turn the other way, but she grabbed his arm and tried to make him stand up.

"Sasuke-sama is calling you to the Student Council room. Come already! How the hell did you get to be his boyfriend! I hate you! Stand up already, damn you!" The girl continued ranting making the brunet finally stand up from the table. Naruto was looking with wide eyes at his friend, as he slowly followed the black-haired girl. In his mind it just kept replaying the word "boyfriend". Shika was Sasuke's boyfriend?! Since when??

_NARUxSASU NARUxSASU NARUxSASU NARUxSASU NARUxSASU NARUxSASU NARUxSASU NARUxSASU NARUxSASU NARUxSASU NARUxSASU_

Shikamaru entered the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He approached his lover looking at him curiously.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Didn't you say you would tell him about us, well someone had to."

"But.. you're really sure about this, Uchiha?" The brunet went to the couch where Sasuke was laid down. He sat at the armrest and unconsciously started playing with the ravens' hair. "You know how he is."

"I do, and this will work. Are you having fun?" Shikamaru looked at the smirking face scowling, tugging hard on some hair for revenge. He rose to his feet stretching while yawning, completely aware of the eyes watching him.

"I'm going back, I'm sure Naruto will be here in a bit, anyway." The brunet could help but be mesmerized at the small smile on Sasuke's face at the moment though. "You guys are so troublesome, good luck."

When Sasuke heard the door close, he relaxed on the couch, feeling a bit nervous but at the same time really anxious. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but if this would get him where he wanted to be. He wouldn't mind hurting a little bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here is it the second and last chapter.

And** There will be lemon****s.. xD **

**Misplaced**

by _KittyBlue_

Like Shikamaru had predicted, the moment Sasuke stood up for his relaxing couch intended to work on some papers that had arrived for the council that morning, it was the moment Naruto decided to come see him.

"Sasuke-bastard!"

"Dobe, I have things to do, why don't you go annoy someone else?"

"You.. you… cheater!!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow looking at him curiously. Now this was new.

"Cheater? If I care to remember you broke up with me two months ago."

Naruto opened his mouth to probably insult him, but after a few seconds closed it and licking his lower lip, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha, he just crossed his arms over his torso and looked out of the window. He mumbled something that Sasuke was sure had his name and "mine" in it.

Swallowing with some difficulties, for some reason his heart was going too fast to be healthy, Sasuke moved toward the other boy.

"What did you just say, Naruto?" The black-haired boy stopped in front of other boy, trying to read into his stiff body and wandering blue eyes what he was thinking about.

"I said that you can't be Shikamaru's boyfriend."

"Why? Didn't you break up because apparently I wasn't too caring towards you? Well Shikamaru doesn't care about that." He almost smirked when he saw the way Naruto was looking more and more angry.

"That wasn't.. YOU'RE MINE! YOU CAN'T BE WITH SHIKA!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke collar and pulled him even closer to him.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's warmth, something that, as hard it was to admit, he had missed a lot. The way the blond boy was trembling let him know that Naruto would probably hit him if he said something like "no". But Sasuke wouldn't go there; this was exactly what he had been planning since the beginning. He would have to restrain himself not to provoke the other even more, because I really didn't want to spoil everything now.

"Okay."

Naruto wide beautiful blue eyes were locked on his own black ones. "What did you..?"

"I'm yours. Okay, sure. But.. Are you mine then too?"

"Sasuk..e.. Stupid teme." Suddenly he was being hugged tighty, the warm breath on his neck making him shiver a bit, before he let himself be lead to the couch again.

Naruto was looking at him with such an expression that it was becoming hard not too blush. 'Til this day, Sasuke still didn't know how the blond boy could be so open with his feelings, especially when the other person was Sasuke. The Uchiha was known for being cold and indifferent to everything and everyone, apart from Naruto, of course. Naruto was the only one that made his blood boil and his heart speed up.

The blond boy had chosen to sit and pulled Sasuke to his lap, his legs each at the side of him. They just looked at each other for a bit, the distance between them abruptly disappearing, as if it was never there to begin with.

"So.. Shika.. what's the deal with him?" Naruto put his arms around Sasuke waist hiding his face in the other ones neck. Sasuke chuckled and responded to the hug, one of his hands going to Naruto's shoulder and the other one to his hair, touching the blond silken locks and directing his head up until their foreheads touched. "You are going to break up with him, right?"

Sasuke smirked kissing a tanned whiskered cheek. "What if I don't?"

"Teme! You have to! I won't let you have anyone else!"

"So is this just because it's Shikamaru, I don't remember you being this angry when I started dating Sakura."

"She told me it was just a rumor that she was going out with Lee at the time." The blond boy blushed when Sasuke looked at him knowingly. He could almost see Naruto going to Lee and hugging him for being Sakura's boyfriend.

Sasuke suddenly lowered his head to the blond-haired boy and playful started kissing his neck.

"Are you trying to distract me, teme?"

"Is it working?" Naruto could almost feel the smirk in the other boy's soft lips.

He raised his hand from Sasuke hip and grasped his jaw, directing his head so he could briskly kiss those tempting lips. Sasuke immediately let him do as he wanted, the kiss started harsh and consuming, but after a few moments it went to gentle and loving. Feeling Naruto's tongue begging for entrance to taste his mouth as he nipped at his bottom lip, he let himself be overwhelmed as the blond tried to control the kiss.

There had been few times when Naruto was this dominating, usually his lover would just let himself go, letting Sasuke take the lead and do as he pleased with him. The small amount of occasions when Naruto made him submit was when he was insecure or jealous. Sasuke wouldn't ever admit, but had been some of the best times they had together.

He felt Naruto's hands starting to undress him, quick and dexterous fingers took off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and started on unfasten his pants. He stood up enduring with lots of effort a immobile position while smirking down at his blond whimpering lover.

"So, why exactly did we broke up, Naruto?" The raven finished with the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders while watching avidly Naruto's reactions.

The blond gave him a sullen glance. "Because you don't love me."

The fingers that were on his tie stopped, the black pools were looking apprehensively into icy cold blue eyes. Sasuke quickly got his self-control in place and went to sit on the blond lap again.

"You're such a idiot. When did I ever say I didn't.. love you? Dobe." He tried to smile a bit to comfort his lover but couldn't help but feel nervous.

This weird connection between them had been there for so many years. They had started as rivals in kindergarten; Sasuke would never know how much Naruto had wanted to be friends with the pretty cool cute raven boy that would smile at anyone that would give him attention. Then something had change. Suddenly little Sasuke wasn't such a little boy anymore, he had no reason to smile anymore, and he would be cold and mean to anyone that tried to get close. Maybe they had just met at the wrong time in the right place, who knows.

With time things had changed again. Naruto still wanted to be friends with Sasuke, but we wanted more than that, he wanted the boy to see him and to recognize him as someone important to him. The blond couldn't remember when they changed to best friends exactly, but he could remember the blush that had graced Sasuke's face when Naruto had told him he was there for him. And he was, always been there, and would probably always be.

"Dobe.. idiot… Naruto!"

The blond looked at the half-naked Sasuke in his lap and for a moment he could almost see a little raven boy sitting near a window watching while the sakura trees where in full blossom.

"What. Is. It. Dobe?"

Naruto smiled and controlling his own body that really wanted to embrace Sasuke and never let go, he made his friend and lover sit at his side. Rising to his feet he approached the desk in the corner of the room. He had always thought the council room was more sophisticated and with much more space then the headmaster's office and he had been there enough times to know that too well.

"God, you're such a dumbass." The blond boy turned around to tell Sasuke exactly who was the dumbass when he was pushed into a wall and kissed fiercely. "I don't know what your problem is. But you should just tell me already what's wrong with you?"

"Sasuke, do you love me? And I mean that in a.. Are you in love with me?"

Sasuke took a step back and sigh. His hand going to his hair reflexively in a nervous gesture. "Damn you, you dobe. You think I would have done all this if I didn't. Just because you're a dumbass, doesn't mean you can be stupid in a situation like this.. damn you." There were two things Uchihas didn't do: blushing and being nervous. And stupid Naruto just had to go and ruin him with that question.

"Have you been always in love with me? I mean.. when we broke up. Did you, already-"

"Shut up! Yes. How many times do you have to say that."

"God Sasuke, that was the cutest thing I ever seen."

"If you don't want to wake up tomorrow without something I know you're really attached to, you better shut up now." Naruto just smiled at him innocently. Sasuke sigh and rolled his eyes.

"So Sasuke-teme.. I think I won't stop now." Naruto moved closer to the raven one and traced the displayed naked skin with his fingers, one of his fingers stopping at a nipple playing with it gently for a second, before continuing his path down. Naruto went down on his knees abruptly, finishing the task of taking the black pants of his lover, his eyes glued to the perfect beautiful body that was all his to touch.

"Naruto.." The blond-haired one almost moaned when he felt Sasuke tremble as his hands explored his body. If there was someone that really knew his body better than Sasuke it was Naruto. But, god, had he missed the teasing touches of the blond. He knew how to drive him crazy without really doing anything at all.

"Teme.. why the hell aren't you using underwear?" The blue eyes were on the erect member near his face but he couldn't help but ask.

"Shut up, dobe. I didn't feel like it." Naruto looked up and smiled at the heated gaze he was receiving. "Any reason I'm the only one naked?"

"Nope. I just feel like it." Before Sasuke had time to reply, Naruto put his smirking lips to a better use.

"Naru!" The mouth that surrounded his member was so hot and the way Naruto was sucking was so intense that Sasuke literary feel his knees going weak. He really didn't want to move but wanting to find purchase in something, he moved a bit into Naruto's mouth trying to make him move a bit closer to the wall behind him.

Naruto thinking Sasuke was just giving into the feeling moaned around him, making the raven boy almost cum with just that. "Naruto, ahh.. move to.. the damned.. wall, ohh! damnit." The blond let the hard erection leave his mouth, doing as he was told, all the while smirking at the darkened glare Sasuke was giving him.

"You were the one that asked me to stop, Sasu-chan." He moved further back until he felt his back touch the wall and stood still on the floor looking over the excited raven haired boy. "Want me to continue? Say please, love."

Sasuke blushed and approached him again. His hands going to the wall, he shivered while trying to suppress a moan when he felt Naruto's breath on his member again.

"Don't you want me to continue? I thought you were liking it, Sasu-chan." The blond boy gave him a malicious look and raised his hand to touch the hot and hard member. "You know what I'm waiting for, Sasuke."

"Damn you.. please, Naruto." He touched his forehead to the wall while looking down, watching intently the blue eyes on him while the hand teased him into submission. "Touch me, Naruto. Please."

"But I am touching you, Sasuke. Don't you mean you want me to suck your cock? Or would you prefer something else?" The raven boy almost jumped wide eyes looking into intense blue as he felt the red bruised mouth on his member again. But it was the finger near his entrance that was making him nervous right now. Nervous and even more excited. "So, tell me, Sasu-chan. I'm waiting."

"You're such a tease, dobe. I want you to suck me and then I want you to fuck me. Happy now?" Sasuke whimpered when he felt the finger enter him gently.

"Hmm.. not much, Sasu-chan, but I'm getting there. Any lube hidden around here?"

Sasuke sigh and tried to move away from Naruto again, but the blond just smirked and suddenly mouthed his member. "Naruto!" He feel the finger inside him leave and for a moment he thought maybe Naruto had given up on the idea of taking him. The sound of a cap opening made look down again. He saw agile fingers opening a little yellow tube while trying to spread some of the gel in his fingers. Suddenly the finger was again inside of him. And just the visual of his whole erection in Naruto's mouth with the extra stimulation inside of him was enough to make him cum.

"Naru!" He tried to warn his lover, but it was too late. He saw Naruto milking him dry while swallowing everything he had to offer, until his member was limp and out of that hot mouth. He watched with enthralled eyes as Naruto liked his lips of his cum as if it was something delicious as the ramen Naruto loved so much. He could almost feel his erection come alive again with just that little seductive display.

Unexpectedly he was remembered of the finger exploring his insides, he moaned when another one was added as Naruto moved them in preparation for something even better. Naruto's soft voice reached him as he cursed, making him watch trembling but quick fingers unbuttoning jeans. Still sensitive after the amazing blowjob, he shivered when Naruto breathe on his erection again.

"Hmm.. God, Sasuke, you look so.." The raven continued to watch the hand on the dobe's pants working his way into the clothes until a hard wet member was reveled to him. He moaned softly just imagining that inside of him. "I don't remember you being such a slut, Sasuke." He could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Shut it, Dobe. Ah!" He felt another finger inside him searching for his spot; he trembled with a louder moan when Naruto finally found it.

"You look so hot, Sasuke. I can't wait to be inside you."

"Just do it.. hmm.. already then." He felt a hand on his hip forcing him down. "On the.. floor, dobe? Ah..Not enough.. self-c..ontrol to.. ahh..make it.. to the couch? Hurry.."

Naruto took his fingers out almost coming the moment he laid Sasuke on the wooden floor. The sounds escaping the raven's mouth were such a turn on.

"I could make it to the desk, if you want Sasu-chan." The blond moaned at the visual he suddenly got of fucking Sasuke in his desk. "Now.. that's a good idea.. maybe we should do that."

"Next time, Naru, just hurry. Please."

Naruto smiled at the words and quickly opened the tube again, lubing his member the best he could without climaxing, he leaned over Sasuke's body kissing him gently while taking his place between the raven legs. Being careful not to hurt Sasuke he directed himself inside his lover. He moaned at the tight fit. It was like they were a two pieces puzzle and suddenly found each other.

"Sasuke.. god. You feel.. soo good." Naruto kissed a pale shoulder trying not too move while giving time to the raven to adjust to his size. "I fucking miss you, not just this, I mean.. but-" Sasuke moved all of a sudden taking Naruto all the way inside.

"Just..hmm..move.. you. ahh.. stupid dobe!.. Can't you.. ever..ahh..stay quiet! Naruto!"

The blond started a slow and steady rhythm, while he kissed and sucked on any patch of skin that he could get his mouth on. "Faster.. Come on, dobe.. Show me..ohhh.. how much you missed me." Naruto speed up his movements at once, he moved his hands to Sasuke hips grabbing harder, knowing he would probably leave marks on the pale smooth skin, and started pounding into the raven boy. "Naruto!" The blonde boy moved one of his hands to Sasuke's member, which was again hard and started stroking in time with his thrusts. "Fuck.. so good, Sasuke.."

Naruto heard the loud moan leaving Sasuke's mouth, felt the sticky mess on his hand and more than ever felt himself let go, thrusting a few more times inside the willing body of his lover, he finally reached his climax. Heavy breathes and kissing noises were the only sounds in the room for the following minutes.

"So, you and Shika.. did you do this with him?" Asked a panting Naruto.

"Dobe. It was a scheme… stop that." Sasuke flinched while trying to move and looked the other way trying not to blush.

"Ohh.. To get me jealous then? Like with Sakura?"

"Idiot."

"Sasuke. I love you." The blond said while licking his sticky fingers.

"Now's not the time, dobe."

"Why are you blushing Sasu-chan, we just had sex, come on! Say you love meee!"

"Idiot." Rustling sounds. "What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke send a dark glare to Naruto.

"Well, If you aren't going to say you love me, I'm not going to give you your clothes back."

"Dobe."

"Maybe I'll throw them off the window. But I don't want anyone else to see you naked. Such a dilemma."

"Do you even know what that word mean?" Sasuke stood up and lazily stretched his body.

Looking at Naruto gently, he softly said the words the blond wanted to hear. "... I…love..you.."

"Hmm.. Damn you bastard.. come here again."

* * *

AN2: Sooooo? What did you think? Been a while since I wrote a lemon.

Hope you enjoy it and review pleaseee!:3


End file.
